Dipper's Journey
by JaquesGF
Summary: Dipper learns what it would be like if he had never been born. (Parallels the events of "Gideon Rises")


Dipper was examining his journal when he heard his uncle call. "Dipper! Come unclog the toilet!" Stan yelled. Ugh. Dipper always had to do annoying chores for Stan. After he finished unclogging the toilet, he decided to figure out what to do tonight. He went up to the attic and found his sister Mabel. "Hey Mabel, what do you want to do tonight?" Dipper asked. "Sorry, but I'm having a sleepover with Candy and Grenda." she replied. Mabel sure was spending a lot of time with her friends, but that was okay. Dipper decided to find Soos. He found Soos out back, touching his stomach repeatedly. "Hey, Soos, want to hang out tonight?" Dipper asked. "Sorry, dude, I'm kinda in the middle of something here." Soos replied. Then he went back to poking his stomach. Finally, Dipper found Wendy. "Hey, Wendy, got any plans tonight?" Dipper asked. "Yeah, I'm seeing a movie with friends. Why do you ask?" Wendy said. "Mabel and Soos are busy, and I'm looking for something to do. Could I come along?" Dipper said. "Sorry, Dipper. I think it's rated R. You need a parent to get in. Catch you later." Wendy replied. "Ok, see ya." Dipper said.

Everyone was busy here so Dipper walked into town. He ran into Pacifica, his sister's arch nemesis. "Look, I guess ugly runs in the family!" Pacifica said, as she and her friends laughed. Dipper was going to something, but he just scowled. Then, he saw Robbie, who was Wendy's boyfriend until recently. "Hey, dork. I'm seeing an R rated movie tonight. You couldn't see that without a parent!" Robbie said rudely. "Whatever" Dipper replied, as he walked right past. Dipper was very upset. He thought Mabel, Wendy, and Soos were his best friends, but Mabel was hanging out more and more with girls, Wendy was hanging out more and more with teenagers, and Soos was just doing stupid stuff. Dipper felt entirely unwanted, and went to sleep imagining if he didn't exist.

When he woke up, he knew something was wrong. Everything in his room was gone, and there was no sign of Mabel. He walked downstairs to see Gideon at the kitchen table. "Gideon? Weren't you arrested?" Dipper asked. "Why are you on my property? And I wasn't arrested. I seized this land fairly!" Gideon said. "This isn't your property, Gideon." Dipper yelled. "Mabel and I defeated you." "Oh, you mean my queen?" Gideon said. Mabel came from the other room, but she looked different. She didn't have her usual smile, and her sweater had a picture of Gideon. "Mabel! What are you doing? How did Gideon get out of jail?" Dipper asked. "I'm sorry, I don't believe I know you." Mabel said. "I'm DIPPER! Your twin brother! Your best friend!" Dipper said. "Uh, I'm an only child." Mabel said. "Gideon, did you brainwash her? She dosen't even like you!" Dipper said. "No, Mabel does like me!" Gideon said. A cheering from outside was heard. "Oooh! The fans!" Gideon said. He walked outside to greet the people cheering. Dipper was extremely confused, but he figured Gideon must have stolen the deed overnight and brainwashed Mabel. "Mabel? What are you doing? How can you not remember me? Why are you helping Gideon?" Dipper said. "I have never seen you before in my life. As for Gideon, Stan tried to send me back home when he captured the shack, but Gideon captured me with his robot. I can't leave the Mystery Shack, there are guards on all sides. " Mabel said. "But I'm your brother!" Dipper yelled. What had that freak Gideon done with his sister? Mabel stared blankly.

There was no way he could sneak off with Mabel with the guards and all, so he decided to go to Soos' grandmothers house, where Soos and Stan probably were. He was able to get past the guards because they assumed he was a normal tourist. He still didn't understand what happened. If Gideon had taken the Shack over overnight, why didn't he get rid of Dipper? Dipper searched through the journal for something on mind erasing, but he found nothing. When he reached Soos' house, he knocked on the door, and Soos' grandmother answered. "Can I help you?" she asked. "Yeah, it's me, Dipper! I'm Soos' freind. Remember me?" Dipper said. "Don't remember you, but Soos is playing with those cars over there. Soos' grandmother didn't know him either? Well, that was probably because she was old. "Soos! Soos!" Dipper yelled. "Do I know you?" Soos asked. "Yeah, it's me! Your best friend Dipper! Listen, Mabel is in trouble. I need you to help me." Dipper said. Soos smiled. "I have a best friend? Woooo hoooo! Considering I've never seen him before, I suppose it's a hollow victory. But still!" Soos exlaimed. "Wait, you don't know me, either?" Dipper asked. "Nope, never seen you before." Soos replied. "I'm Mabel's sister! Stan's great-nephew! What the heck happened to all of you?" Dipper yelled. Soos started crying. "Soos? What's wrong?" Dipper asked. "Stan...he...died." Soos said. "Died!? How? When?!" Dipper said, panicked. "After his Mystery Shack was stolen, and Mabel got captured, he got really depressed. He died from a heart attack three days ago." Soos said, teary-eyed. Dipper did not understand. Something crazy was going on. How could Stan be dead? He had seen him yesterday. He had to go find Wendy. Maybe she hadn't had her mind erased.

Dipper knocked on Wendy's door, and Robbie answered. "Hello? Can I help you?" Robbie said, surprisingly nicely. "Uh, can I see Wendy?" Dipper asked. "Wendy!" Robbie yelled. Wendy came to the door, but something was weird with her eyes. She kept repeating the phrase "I love Robbie... I love Robbie.". "Robbie! What have you done with her? Didn't you break up with her that day on the cliff?" Dipper said. "No, that was the day I introduced her to a ...special... song of mine. Who are you, anyway?" Robbie asked. "It's me, Dipper? I'm the kid you hate because I like Wendy, too?" Dipper said. "Yeah, right. I don't have to worry about anyone stealing Wendy thanks to my music." Robbie said. "Uh, never mind." Dipper said. He walked away and sat down on the curb. Dipper was completely confused. Mabel didn't recognize him, Soos didn't recognize him, Robbie didn't recognize him, Stan was dead, and Wendy was hypnotized. Something very odd was going on. He looked through the journal, but nothing he read helped him. This wasn't just a monster he could defeat; this was some sort of supernatural mind control. Just then, the sky turned dark, and Bill the Triangle Guy appeared. "Ah, Dipper Pines. Pine Tree." Bill said. "It's you! You've been messing with everyone's minds! What is going on?" Dipper yelled. "You see, you just witnessed what would happen if you never existed. Your sister would be captured because nobody was there to stop Gideon. Stan died because he couldn't save Mabel or the Mystery Shack without your help. Wendy became hypnotized because you didn't show her the rewinded music." Bill said. It was making more sense now. "You had to know your part is essential. You can't think you are unnecessary." Bill said. "Uh, why do you care? Aren't you evil?" Dipper said. "You will understand...in time!" Bill said. A wheel featuring symbols around the perimeter appeared, and then Bill disappeared. That was the last thing Dipper remembered before he woke up.

"Dipper? You were talking in your sleep!" Mabel said. "Mabel? You do not know how happy I am to see you. You remember that I am your brother, right?" Dipper said. "Of course, silly! How would I forget that?" Dipper gave Mabel a big hug. He was excited that things seemed back to normal, but he wanted to be sure. He ran downstairs. "Stan! You're alive!" Dipper said when he saw Stan watching TV. "Yeah, kid, I'm surprised too. A fat old guy like me could die any day." Then, he went into the kitchen to find Soos and Wendy eating breakfast. "Guys! You know who I am right?" Dipper asked. "Yup." Soos said. "Yeah, how could we forget?" Wendy asked. "You're still not dating Robbie, right?" Dipper asked. "Ew, yeah, I broke up with him a while ago. Don't you remember?" Wendy replied. Dipper just smiled. He now knew that he was more important to everyone's lives than he thought. This was a fantastic summer.


End file.
